


Is that a gun in your pocket, or

by lettersandsodas



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dildos, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Breathplay, Strap-Ons, coupley purchasing projects, pure trash, so many dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersandsodas/pseuds/lettersandsodas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root and Shaw navigate the treacherous waters of silicone dick selection. It's a fun couple's project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that a gun in your pocket, or

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a silly [tumblr post](http://urbanfervor.tumblr.com/post/147755886263/root-shaw-cocks-head-canon) about my headcanon for Root and Shaw's dick preferences. Then it evolved into 2,500+ words of hastily written smut. Enjoy the ridiculousness.
> 
> Note that the products that they're talking about in this fic are real. I have included links for your reading clarification/pleasure.

 

Root and Shaw have a hard time agreeing on which dildos to buy.

See, Root is kind of opposed to flesh-toned, hyper-realistic cocks. They’re just… not her thing, especially when they have balls attached. She’d much prefer a smooth, curved piece of silicone, something that looks like a sleek piece of minimalist sculpture and is maybe deep purple or blue. She is not averse to something with a light sparkle running through the material.

Shaw, on the other hand, prefers hyper-realistic dicks. She likes to really commit when she’s playing with dildos, and so she likes the ones with the flesh tones and the vein texture and even the balls (not that she’s infatuated with balls as objects, but they do feel good when you’re fucking). They can do some great stuff in silicone these days to mimic the texture of skin, and Shaw is all about that combination of realistic and hygienic. She also is deeply, morally opposed to any kind of sparkle.

In the end, Root decides a nice black matte finish on an otherwise realistic cock (minus balls) is a nice compromise and consults with the Machine about their options. They decide that they’re quite fond of the [Shilo](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fnewyorktoycollective.com%2Fproduct%2Fshilo%2F&t=MjNmZTY3MjBmNzQ2MGMzYzg0N2RkYTQwYzI5YmIxZjhlYjAyYmY1YyxKeXlsRjVOTg%3D%3D), which seems like a reasonable enough size—not too huge for Root, not so small that Shaw will be bored—and which also has dual density and a flexible rod that impresses Root from a design standpoint. She thinks about Shaw packing it while they’re out on a mission, folding it into her boy shorts so it’s not visible but letting the hard bulge of it brush up against Root’s ass every so often when they’re pressing past each other to shoot. It wouldn’t take much for Shaw to unzip her pants and pull it out when they were done, and Root could just kneel over one of the crates and hike her dress up and let Shaw slide right into her, hold her hips and pound her amidst the lingering smell of gunpowder and carnage.

She takes a short, um, break from shopping after that, but when she gets back to the computer, she calls Shaw over to get her opinion on the cock.

“Fine,” Shaw agrees after a moment. “But what are you going to use?”

Root is confused. “It’s silicone, sweetie. You can sterilize it.”

“Obviously,” Shaw says. “But I don’t share.”

Root raises her eyebrows. Shaw is totally serious. It turns out, Shaw is possessive about her dicks in the same way she’s possessive about her guns. If she’s going to wear a cock, it’s going to be _her cock._ Root can damn well get her own.

Root is amused by this. “Happy to get my own, sweetie, but it’s kind of silly to buy two of the same color. How are we going to tell them apart when they end up on the floor?”

Shaw’s eyes narrow. “They’re not going to end up on the floor because _you_ are going to start cleaning up after yourself and not just leaving dirty clothes and… things around.”

Shaw is about to go wide with this. Root can tell. She has to counter before this gets out of control. “Of course, Sameen, but I’m just thinking—what if you fuck me so hard that I can’t walk for awhile after?”

Shaw glares at her, but she has to concede that it’s a real concern.

“Fine,” she says, which is how they end up with a second Shilo in black and blue marble. Root likes it because it’s got blue in it. Shaw accepts it because it reminds her of a bruise.

 

The Shilo model ends up being a very good choice.

The exaggerated ridge on the head feels great when they fuck, and it turns out that Shaw has a particular enthusiasm for using the packing feature to torment Root in all sorts of delicious ways she hadn’t anticipated. In one memorable incident, Root rides up on her motorcycle to whisk Shaw off for some minor B&E, and Shaw just smirks at her as she catches the helmet Root tosses her way. Root only has a few seconds to wonder what that’s about before Shaw climbs on behind her. She _feels_ it then, the cock Shaw has tucked up against the fly of her jeans. Root almost fogs up her visor when Shaw settles snugly against her back and holds on tighter than is strictly necessary while she hits the throttle, and she spends the rest of the ride trying not to crash as she squirms against the vibration of the engine between her legs and the firm bulge of Shaw’s dick pressing into her ass.

(It’s fine, she gets her revenge an hour later when they end up having to duck into a closet to avoid being spotted by a security guard. It’s cramped quarters in there, and if Root’s hand ends up snaking its way around to Shaw’s front and cupping her through her pants, well, that’s hardly her fault. It’s decidedly more her fault when that hand ends up flicking open Shaw’s fly and reaching into said-pants to wrap around the cock and jerk it through the fabric of her undies, but, hey, she never claimed to be a saint.)

So yeah, it’s pretty much perfect.

Until the day they try blowjobs.

To be perfectly honest, strap-on blowjobs are not something that Root’s considered before. She’s played with dildos plenty, but she’s always understood them as practical tools for getting pleasure or for giving it to whomever she’s using them on. She’s never devoted energy to considering them _as objects_ , and she’s certainly never thought of one as a part of herself, or taken ownership over it in the way that Shaw clearly does when she wears one. An act as theatrical and largely symbolic as a blowjob on a hunk of silicone has never really appealed to her.

But it’s funny: something about the way Shaw responds when Root straps on changes her mind. Shaw is _into_ the dildo. Her eyes go all hungry and intense every time Root wears it, and she has a tendency to lick her lips whenever she stares unashamedly at where it juts from Root’s hips. Watching Shaw lose some of that flat composure of hers makes Root feel hot and reckless, and before she knows it, she finds herself doing all sorts of things she’d never thought to do before, like wrapping her hand around her cock—her cock, when did it start to feel like that?—and stroking it while Shaw’s eyes track her motion like she’s zeroed in on a kill.

“You want this, sweetie?” she asks one night as she works her hand over the dick, thumb flitting up to run over the head. Root is always herself when she’s in bed with Shaw. It’s one of the things she loves about their little arrangement, but she finds that a small dose of performance every now and then doesn’t hurt. She likes it; it feels familiar.

Shaw likes it too. “Fuck yes,” she bites out, and her eyes are practically black as she advances on Root. Root expects to be shoved back onto the bed, or maybe made out with for a little while Shaw just lets the cock slide between them. What she gets instead surprises her. Shaw presses her mouth to Root’s in a brutal kiss for only a second before she nips her way over to Root’s left ear, husks “I want to suck your cock” right up against the shell of it.

The hard pulse of want that Root feels between her legs catches her off guard. It shouldn’t. She’s well aware at this point of just how easily she and Shaw can take each other apart with even the simplest expressions of desire, and this is no exception. Shaw is eager when it comes to using her mouth, and so, so good, and she’s looking at Root like she wants to devour her, destroy her. In the moment, it doesn’t even matter that Root has never thought of this as something she wanted before. She wants it now. Desperately.

“Yeah,” she says, fisting a hand in Shaw’s hair and tugging her head down. “Put your mouth on me, Sameen.”

Shaw sinks to her knees easily, lets her eyes drift shut and her lips curl into a smile as she rubs her cheek against Root’s dick. It makes Root’s breath catch. Shaw is so strong and unyielding and intense, and the sight of her like this, giving it up so easily for Root, never fails to hit Root like a gut punch. Her hips stutter forward of their own accord, and Shaw opens her eyes and smirks when she feels it. She looks up at Root and gives her a wicked little smile before leaning forward and licking the tip of her cock.

That particular mental picture—of Shaw on her knees, staring up at Root while she tongues the head of her dick—is going to stick with Root for a long, long time. She holds out for awhile as she watches Shaw lick and tease, and then tightens her grip on Shaw’s hair, tugs her forward until the dildo is nudging at her bottom lip. Shaw lets out a pleased little hiss at the feel of Root’s hand stinging her scalp and only resists for a moment before opening and wrapping her lips around the cock.

Root groans and struggles to keep her balance, and it’s ridiculous because it’s not as though she can actually feel much. But she can imagine the heat of Shaw’s mouth, the softness of her tongue. She can hear the way Shaw’s mouth is sliding wetly over her dick, and the obscene sounds of suction that come when Shaw hollows her cheeks and starts working in earnest over the shaft. The base presses against Root’s clit every time Shaw takes her in, and it’s only a subtle sensation but paired with the visuals, it’s so, so much. Root can’t resist tugging Shaw in closer, thrusting her hips in time with the movements of Shaw’s mouth.

Shaw moans around her and sucks her in deeper, digging her fingers brutally into Root’s hips. They find a steady rhythm, and Root pants and pulls at Shaw’s hair while she watches her cock disappear into her mouth until Shaw’s lips are nearly flush with the harness. It’s perfect.

And then Shaw chokes.

It’s not a sexy choke, not like the soft coughs and sputters and gulping breaths Shaw lets out after Root eases her grip off her throat during one of their breathplay sessions. It’s a full on gag that forces Shaw to retreat completely from Root’s dick and leaves her eyes watering and her body curled in on itself as she rests her head against Root’s thigh.

Root shakes off the haze of arousal and pets Shaw's head and shoulders soothingly while she recovers and gets her breath back.

Shaw looks deeply annoyed when she glances up at Root, and Root recognizes it as the look she gets whenever she doesn’t excel at something to the degree that she thinks she should. She’s seen it a few times since Shaw got back from being Samaritan’s prisoner.

“It’s fine, Shaw,” she says, continuing to gentle her with her hands.

“You’re probably just out of practice.”

It’s possible. It has, after all, been a couple of years since Shaw’s been up close and personal with a cock that wasn’t Root’s (and, yes, Root feels more smug about that than she maybe should in this moment). Then again, Shaw’s muscle control is usually excellent, so.

“No,” Shaw says firmly, and swats Root’s hands away. “I think it’s the head on that thing. Hits my throat funny.”

Root tips her head down to look at the dick, shrugs. She can buy that. It’s got that exaggerated glans area that’s perfect for g-spot stimulation, but Root could imagine how it might not be the best for deep-throating.

“Hm. Maybe we need to try another model.”

“Yeah,” Shaw agrees as she climbs up from her knees. “In the meantime…”

She shoves Root down onto the bed, and straddles her hips. “This one is still good for other things.”

Root grins as Shaw brushes her swollen lips against hers and lowers herself down onto the cock.

Later that night, when they’re both sated and sore, Root grabs her laptop from the nightstand and does some browsing.

“What about this?” she says, pulling up a picture of the blue [Tantus Flurry ](https://www.tantusinc.com/products/flurry-o2)and turning the screen toward Shaw. Root has decided that she’s a big fan of dual density silicone, and this particular dildo is supposed to have a nice, squishy, not-too-pronounced head. Plus, it comes in a colorful core with a white/clear coating over it that kind of makes it look futuristic. Root likes it, and she figures the coloration is tasteful enough that Shaw might go for it.

Shaw grumbles sleepily next to her, but dutifully props herself up to look at the screen.

“It’s not bad,” she says after a moment of examining the specs. “It kind of looks like an icicle. I could deal with it.”

Just then, the Machine pops up with a text.

_The silicone at the core of the 02 Flurry is very firm. It is much more rigid than the silicone of Analogue Interface and Primary Asset’s current model and would likely be unsuitable for oral penetration._

Root wrinkles her nose and ignores the way Shaw huffs next to her.

“Thanks for the tip,” she says. “Any alternate suggestions?”

 _Perhaps something in the[Vixskin ](http://vixen-creations.myshopify.com/collections/vixskin)line, _ the Machine replies as she pulls up the website for them. _The silicone used in[Mustang](http://vixen-creations.myshopify.com/collections/vixskin/products/mustang?variant=1662059780) is comparatively soft, and the model has a less defined head and slightly narrower girth than your current one. Perhaps Primary Asset would find it easier to manage._

“Hey!” Shaw snaps, and Root reaches out automatically to stop her from going for the gun under her pillow.

“Easy, Sweetie,” she tells Shaw, and then turns her attention back to the Machine.

“Didn’t we rule that out before for some reason?” she asks as she browses though the product list. Oh, she remembers now. They only came in flesh tones.

_They have added additional colors since your last purchase._

She clicks the link, and immediately sees a multi-colored, neon cock glowing like a beacon on her screen.

“Oh, Sameen, there’s a tie-dyed version!”

“Root, no,” Shaw snaps. Even from the corner of her eye, Root can see that she’s fixing her with a glare that conveys very clearly that if Root ever wants to be able to fuck her again, she will keep her cursor far, far away from that particular “Add to Cart” button.

Yeah, okay, it is pretty hideous.

“What about the pink?” Root asks.

“I’m going to sleep on the couch,” Shaw grunts, and Root has to grab her by the wrist and tug her back over to keep her from rolling out of bed. Shaw sighs heavily, but doesn’t resist.

Root pouts. All the other dicks are flesh-toned. She hits the back button.

And then Root sees it. The [Royale](http://vixen-creations.myshopify.com/collections/vixskin/products/royale?variant=2964245252). It’s a flesh-tone cock, yes, but it’s got a purple base that tones down the hyper-realism just enough. Root clicks on the thumbnail and has to contain a squeal of delight. It’s a _sparkly_ purple base.

“What about this one, Sameen? It’s perfect!”

Shaw examines it and frowns. “The base has sparkles.”

“Yes, but you won’t see it,” Root reasons. “The harness will cover that.”

“I’ll know it’s there.”

Root plays her trump card. “But sweetie, look. It says the saddle base is specifically designed to increase the wearer's pleasure.”

At that moment, the Machine texts them excerpts from several reviews from users who confirm that they found the base considerably more comfortable and ergonomic than other models. A few even claim that they orgasmed easily while using it in harness play.

Shaw sighs in a way that Root recognizes as resigned. She may hate sparkles, but she hates denying Root anything in bed even more.

“Fine,” Shaw says. She reaches for her wallet on the nightstand, tosses Root a credit card.

Root thinks she does an admirable job of containing her victorious smirk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This is not to imply that the Shilo is in any way an objectively bad bj dildo. I know people who swear by it. I just really wanted them to buy more dicks because reasons. :)


End file.
